


Fight Me

by klancestxn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nurse!Daichi, Suga is sick, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancestxn/pseuds/klancestxn
Summary: Suga has pneumonia and Daichi is his nurse.(Original is posted on Tumblr.)





	

Being sick sucks. It sucks when you have pneumonia and sound like a dying seal. But it really sucks when you have a cute nurse with dark brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin and then there's me. Looking like a corpse with my silver hair sticking up in different directions and looking like shit.

I've been in the hospital for a solid week and every day my nurse - Sawamura-sensei (even his name is beautiful) - comes in - more than necessary - to check on me and to bring me my meals. (Which is not his job.) My mom says he's into me and every time she says that I tell her that I could be an extra in The Walking Dead and that he might not even be gay. Like, seriously.

I'm lying in the uncomfortable hospital bed when he walks in, dressed up in blue scrubs making him look amazing.

"Hello, Sugawara-kun." He smiles shutting the door. And even his smile is cute. Really, really cute. "How are you feeling?"

"Fight me." I mumble from under the mountain of pillows on top of me. It's the only thing to shield his very pretty eyes from looking at me.

He looks confused but chuckles and moves my pillows away. "Maybe later." He smiles, checks my vitals - he's even prettier up close - and adds: 'You got a little something' and points to his cheek before leaving.

I wipe my cheek and realise it's drool on my hand. Amazing.

When he comes in again Mom is with me. _Bad bad bad_.

"Oh! Sawamura-sensei! How are you?" She asks cheerfully. Only my mother would strike up a conversation with him. And cheerfully when I'm close to dying. Does she not notice I'm about to die?!

"I'm good, Sugawara-san." He answers politely, blue eyes bright. "Sugawara-kun?" He turns to me and as I'm about to tell him 'fight me, I start coughing and can't breathe right.

He smiles and says, " I won't fight you. I know you'd definitely win," and leaves. But not before winking and smiling.

_Boke_.

Mom looks at me completely confused, silently asking 'what the hell?', but I just lie down and don't answer. Coughing tires me out so I just go to sleep.

(X)

I'm finally dispatched from the hospital. Sawamura-sensei comes by so mom could sign the release paper. As mom and I are putting all of my things in the bags, I find a mug from the gift-shop with a note under it. Curiously, I take it and open it.

_(xxx)xxx-xxx_   
_Fight me?_   
_\- Daichi x_

I feel myself blush and hide the note in my pocket. If Mom finds out the cute, dark haired nurse who has thighs that could crush my skull gave me his number I'll never hear the end of it.

I seriously won't.

And I didn't when he showed up at my door with flowers for our first date. And especially when he got down on one knee in front of both of our families on Christmas Day.


End file.
